Mi amada Sirviente
by thevampirealexiel
Summary: Despues de su enfrentamiento con Millennium la organizacion Hellsing tendra que enfrentarse a nuevos enemigos, ademas Alucard descubrira que no es solo cariño lo que siente por Victoria.
1. Mi amada Sirviente

**Mi Amada Sirviente**

**Parte I**

Ha pesar de los años la Organización Hellsing aun continuaba eliminando vampiros y ghouls bajo el mando de Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

Después de 30 años y del regreso de Alucard las cosas habían cambiado, había un nuevo mayordomo, nuevos soldados, Victoria ahora bebía sangre sin ninguna protesta.

-Buenas noches señorita Victoria- Saludaba el mayordomo

-Buenas noches Sebastián-

-Le traigo su comida-Pone en la mesa un cubo con hielos, donde se encontraba la bolsa de sangre.

-Gracias Sebastián-

-De nada y con permiso-

-Sebastián-

-Si, dígame señorita-

-¿De casualidad ha visto a mi maestro?-

-No señorita Victoria, ¿quiere que lo busque?-

-No, gracias-

-Bueno con su permiso-

El mayordomo sale de la habitación de Victoria, mientras en la oficina de Integra se encontraba esta revisando unos documentos, cuando de repente aparece Alucard.

-Buenas noches ama-

-Buenas noches Alucard-

-¿No esta de buenas?-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque últimamente todo ha estado muy calmado-

-Eso debería calmarla ama-

-¿Acaso tu estas bien con esta situación?-

-La verdad no, no me he podido divertir desde que regrese-

La conversación de Integra y Alucard es interrumpida cuando llaman a la puerta.

-Adelante-

-Buenas noches ama-

Buenas noches Seras-

- Hola chica policía-

-A..amo buenas noches-

-¿Hoy te toca salir Victoria?-Preguntaba Integra

-Si y venia a pedirle permiso-

-Puedes salir y ya sabes lleva tu arma-

-Si ama y con su permiso-

Victoria sale de la oficina

-¿A dónde va la chica policía?-

-A caminar-

-¿A caminar?-

-Si y de una vez te advierto que no se te ocurra seguirla entendido-

-¿Por que no?-

-Porque es una orden Alucard-

-Y…¿Desde cuando empezó a salir a caminar?-

-Desde hace 30 años-

-¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta?-

-Porque no estabas aquí, además hace apenas cinco meses que regresaste y siempre te la pasas durmiendo-

Alucard se queda callado por un rato y después desaparece dejando sola a Integra, Victoria llegaba a un edificio de fachada vieja, toca el timbre y la puerta se abre.

-Buenas noches Helena-

-Buenas noches Victoria, como siempre nunca faltas a nuestra cita-

-Y nunca faltare-

-Dime, ¿Alucard ya sabe de mi existencia?-

-No, es que no se como decirle a lo mejor se enoja-

-Bueno ya veremos como resolvemos eso, pero ahora toma asiento y continuemos con nuestra lección-

-Si-

En la mansión Hellsing se encontraba Alucard pensando en la salida misteriosa de Victoria pero sobre todo por que Integra le había prohibido seguirla, por un momento pensó en la existencia de otro hombre en la vida de la chica policía, cosa que provoco que se enfureciera.


	2. Parte II

**Parte II**

Al otro día Integra recibió una llamada inesperada.

-Bueno-

-Buenos días Sir Integra-

-Buenos días Condesa, ¿A que debo su llamada?-

-Quisiera pedirle un favor-

-Si dígame-

-Necesito hablar con el vampiro Alucard-

-¿Esta segura de eso Condesa?-

-Si, es hora de que hable con ese vampiro-

-Esta bien Condesa, ¿Cuándo quiere hablar con el?-

-Dentro de tres días, en el lugar donde conocí a la chica a las 10:00 p.m-

-Esta bien Condesa, dentro de tres días mandare a Alucard-

-Hasta luego Sir Integra-

-Hasta luego Condesa-

En el subterráneo de la mansión se encontraba Alucard caminando de un lado a otro pensando en la chica policía y sus misteriosas salidas.

La prohibición de su ama para seguirla, por que demonios no la podía seguir, que era lo que le ocultaban, todo eso le molestaba y tanto era su enojo que termino rompiendo su mesa.

-Lord Alucard, ¿se encuentra bien?-

-Si, ¿Qué haces aquí Sebastián?-

-Vengo a preguntarle si no se le ofrece algo-

-No-

-Bueno me paso a retirar y le traeré otra mesa-

-Espera quiero preguntarte algo-

-Si, dígame-

-¿Tu sabes a donde va la chica policía cuando sale a caminar?-

-No, pero Sir Integra si sabe-

-¡Maldición! Alucard se había enfadado mas ya que sabia que Integra no le diría a donde iba a caminar la chica policía.

-¿Se le ofrece algo mas Lord Alucard?-

-¿Dónde esta la chica policía?-

-La señorita Victoria se encuentra en el cuarto de practicas-

Alucard desaparece de la habitación y aparece en el cuarto de practicas donde se encontraba victoria descansando.

-Veo que has mejorado chica policía-

-Maestro buenos días y si durante estos treinta años he mejorado bastante para poder proteger a nuestra ama-

-Ya veo-

-Maestro-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Esta molesto?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es que siento como que algo le molesta-

Alucard voltea a ver a Victoria poniendo nerviosa a esta.

-Dime la verdad….Seras Victoria. ¿Existe otro hombre en tu vida?-

Victoria se quedo sorprendida ante la pregunta de Alucard por lo que no supo que decir en el momento, Alucard al ver el silencio de ella se enoja.

-¿Qué si existe otro hombre en mi vida?. Claro que no maestro en mi vida solo existe usted, pero ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?-

-Por tus misteriosas salidas-

-Bueno… mis salidas no están relacionadas con otro hombre-

-Entonces explícame ¿por que mi ama me ordeno que no te siguiera anoche?-

-Maestro…..lo que pasa es que …lo siento pero no se lo puedo decir-

Victoria sale corriendo del cuarto dejando a Alucard mas enojado, en la oficina de Integra se encontraba Sebastián entregándole unos documentos que habían llegado.

-¿Esto es todo Sebastián?-

-No, Sir Integra también llego este sobre con un sello de confidencial-

Integra toma el sobre lo abre, saca unas fotos que venían y se sorprende al verlas.

-Sebastián-

-Si, Sir Integra-

-Llama a Victoria y a Alucard-

-Enseguida- Sebastián hace una reverencia y sale de la oficina a buscar a ambos vampiros.


	3. Parte III

**_Parte III_**

Victoria estaba en su cuarto recordando lo que le había dicho a su maestro; como pudo decirle que el era el único hombre en su vida; de que manera lo habría interpretado el, pero sobre todo por que quería su maestro saber si en su vida existía otro hombre.

Podía ser que su maestro estuviera celoso, no eso no podía ser posible, su maestro siempre la había visto como su protegida y nada mas, ella estaba segura que el nunca la miraría como mujer, de pronto suena el teléfono sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Minutos después Alucard y Victoria se encontraban en la oficina con Integra y Sebastián.

-¿Qué pasa ama, para que nos mandaste a llamar?- Preguntaba Alucard

-Quiero que miren estas fotos que me acaban de llegar- Integra les pasa las fotos a Victoria y a Alucard.

-No….no puede ser-Victoria se sorprende al verlas, mientras Alucard permanecía calmado.

Las fotos mostraban cuartos con cadáveres y en el piso se encontraba pintado el símbolo de Millennium.

-Parece ser que aun quedan mas de esa basura- Comentaba Alucard con una sonrisa

-Pero eso no puede ser maestro, hace 30 años que terminamos con todos ellos no puede haber sobrevivientes-

-Eso es verdad Victoria, por eso necesitamos saber si son parte de ellos o solo son unos usurpadores-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere que hagamos ama?-

-Quiero que tu y Victoria se dirijan hacia un hospital abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad y revisen que demonios esta pasando ahí-

-Perdón pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver el hospital con estas fotos?- preguntaba confundida Victoria

-Llego un mensaje junto con las fotos, donde nos informan que en el hospital se encuentra un grupo de ghouls armados-

-Ya veo quieres ver si no es una trampa-

-A si es Alucard por eso solo los mando a ustedes dos-

-Bien por mi no hay problema, parece que esta noche me voy a divertir- desaparecía Alucard con una gran sonrisa

-Victoria tengan cuidado por favor-

-Si, ama no se preocupe volveremos sanos y salvos- sale corriendo de la oficina Victoria

-Sir integra ¿esta usted segura que en esa batalla eliminaron a todos los de millennium?-

-Si, Sebastián por lo que creo que se trata de unos usurpadores pero aun así no podemos bajar la guardia-

En el hospital abandonado se encontraba una pareja de vampiros.

-Ya hicimos nuestro primer movimiento-

-¿Crees que esa maldita humana mande al nosferatus Alucard?-

-Si lo creo y no solo lo mandara a el, si no que también a esa chica policía-

-Jajajajaja pobre tontos si supieran que vienen directo a nuestra trampa-

-Jajajajaja y de aquí solo uno de ellos saldrá con vida-

Alucard y Victoria ya habían llegado al hospital abandonado.

-Todo se ve muy tranquilo maestro-

-Si, pero aun así no hay que bajar la guardia-

-Si maestro-

-Victoria hay que separarnos, yo iré a revisar dentro del hospital y tu ve a revisar a los alrededores-

-Si maestro-

En la mansión de Hellsing llegaba una chica misteriosa

-Buenas noches, ¿En que le puedo servir?-

-Buenas noches necesito hablar con Sir Integra-

-¿Quién la busca?-

-Dígale que soy la Condesa-

-Permítame un momento por favor-

Sebastián toma el teléfono y se comunica a la oficina

-Bueno-

-Sir Integra disculpe que la moleste pero la buscan-

-¿Quién?-

-La Condesa-

-¡¿Qué?!- Integra se pone de pie cuando escucha que la Condesa estaba en la mansión.

-Sebastián déjala pasar-

-Entendido- Sebastián cuelga el teléfono y regresa a la entrada

-Por favor pase, la llevare con Sir Integra-

-Gracias-Sebastián lleva a la condesa a la oficina, cuando llegan toca la puerta.

-Adelante-

-Con permiso Sir Integra-

-Pasen-

-Buenas noches Sir Integra-

-Buenas noches Condesa-

-Veo que la sorprendí con mi visita-

-La verdad es que si-

-Sir Integra vengo a advertirle algo-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-La Organización Hellsing esta a punto de desaparecer-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué tan segura esta de que todos los miembros de millennium murieron?-

-Estoy muy segura acabamos con ellos hace 30 años-

-Esta muy equivocada Sir Integra, no todos murieron hace 30 años-

-No puede ser-

-Y la Organización, los vampiros Alucard, Victoria y usted están en peligro-

-¿Por qué esta tan segura de que no todos los miembros de millennium están muertos?-

-Por que…..-

La condesa no termina su frase ya que ve las fotos en el escritorio de Integra

-¿Dónde están los vampiros Alucard y Victoria?-

-Fueron a una misión-

-¿Fueron a este hospital abandonado?-

-Si, ¿Qué pasa Condesa?-

-¡Es una trampa, haga que regresen o será demasiado tarde!-


	4. Parte IV

**_Parte IV_**

Integra trata de comunicarse por radio con Victoria pero no tiene éxito. En el hospital abandonado se encontraba Alucard matando ghouls.

-Maldición solo son ghouls y parece que su creador no esta aquí-

Alucard no se da cuenta que detrás de el se encentra una persona observándolo, Victoria también se encontraba matando ghouls en el jardín, sin darse cuenta que también estaba siendo observada.

-No siento la presencia del creador de estos ghouls-

-Buena noches oficial-

-Pero que…-

Victoria voltea y se sorprende al ver a una chica parada detrás de ella.

La miro por un momento, la chica era alta, delgada, de tez blanca, cabello café y le llegaba hasta la cintura, traía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una chamarra pero lo que le llama la tensión a Victoria fueron los ojos de la chica.

-No puede ser tu eres…-

-Es un gusto conocerte oficial-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Disculpe mis modales me llamo Lilith-

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Por qué no la pude sentir?- se preguntaba Victoria

-Pareces confundida oficial-

-¿Tu eres la que creo a estos ghouls?-

-Si, mi amante y yo los creamos perdona que sean bastantes pero teníamos mucha hambre. Teníamos meses sin probar una sola gota de sangre-

Victoria voltea a ver hacia el hospital

-Tranquila oficial tu maestro aun esta vivo, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti-

Lilith comienza a atacar a Victoria y esta comienza a disparar, Alucard siente que algo esta mal por los disparos de Victoria y se dirige a ver que es lo que esta pasando, cuando de pronto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un joven se encontraba parado frente a el.

-Buenas noches Lord Alucard-

-¡¿Quién demonios eres tu?!-

-Su peor pesadilla-

-¿Mi peor pesadilla? Jajajajaja no me hagas reír yo no tengo pesadillas-

-Pues créame Lord Alucard, a partir de ahora las tendrá-

-No me asustas-

-No lo quiero asustar, solo le estoy avisando, pero que mal educado soy aun no me presento como se debe-

-No hace falta que lo hagas porque ahora mismo morirás- Alucard apunta al vampiro con sus armas y este sonríe.

-Morir yo…jajajajaja lo siento Lord Alucard pero soy difícil de matar y de todas formas me presentare, me llamo Beane-

-¿Beane?-

-Así es Lord Alucard, no soy muy conocido por lo que muy pocos caza vampiros saben de mi existencia-

Victoria continuaba luchando con Lilith, pero esta llevaba la ventaja, el uniforme de Victoria estaba completamente destrozado y estaba de rodillas.

-Maldición es muy fuerte- pensaba Victoria

-¿Cansada oficial?-

-Para nada- decía mientras se levantaba

-Bien entonces continuemos-

De regreso en el hospital

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes creando a estos ghouls?-

-Queríamos llamar la tensión de la Organización Hellsing con los ghouls y los mensajes que dejamos en las casas de nuestras comidas y mire logramos-

-¿Queríamos?-

-Si, mi amante y yo que por cierto ya esta jugando con tu esclava y jugara con ella hasta que la mate-

-¡¿Qué?!- Alucard se preocupa al escuchar que Victoria esta en peligro y trata de ir con ella pero Beane se lo impide

-Lo siento Lord Alucard pero no puedo permitir que interrumpa la diversión de mi amante, además nosotros no somos como los otros miembros de Millennium-

-Millennium ya no existe, todos fueron destruidos hace 30 años-

-No todos, mi amante y yo también somos miembros de Millennium y los únicos sobrevivientes-

La conversación de Alucard y Beane fue interrumpida con un grito desgarrador de Victoria, Lilith le había provocado heridas graves, pero su herida mas grave la tenia en el abdomen, lo que había provocado ese grito desgarrador a Victoria.

-Pobre oficial ya estas casi muerta-

-Ma…es…tro-

Victoria lloraba mientras que Lilith se acerca a ella y la muerde.

-Mmmm que deliciosa sangre tienes oficial, seguramente tu maestro piensa lo mismo, bien ya es hora de irme pero antes te diré algo- Se acerca a su oído y le dice unas palabras en otro idioma, después desaparece.

-Mi amante dejo de jugar con tu esclava, pobre la Organización Hellsing acaba de perder a otro miembro-

-No….¡Victoria!-


	5. Parte V

_Parte V_

_Beane desaparece en la oscuridad, Alucard guarda sus armas y va en busca de Victoria, la busca en todas partes hasta que llega al jardín donde se encontraba tirada en un charco de sangre, se acerca a ella y con cuidado la toma en sus brazos._

_-Seras por favor resiste- Alucard desaparece con Victoria, mientras en la Organización Hellsing Integra por mas que trataba de comunicarse con Victoria por radio no podía y ya estaba desesperada._

_-Sir Integra trate de calmarse-_

_-No puedo Sebastián, no me puedo comunicar con Victoria-_

_-Estoy seguro que la señorita Victoria y Lord Alucard estarán bien Sir Integra-_

_De las sombras aparece Alucard con Victoria en sus brazos._

_-¡Ama!, ¡Sebastián!-_

_-¿Ese es Alucard?-_

_-Si, Sir Integra y parece que esta desesperado-_

_-Sebastián vamos a ver-_

_Integra, Sebastián y la Condesa salen del despacho y en el pasillo se encuentran a Alucard con Victoria._

_-Pero que…- se preguntan Sebastián y la Condesa a ver a Victoria en ese estado_

_-¡¿Qué paso Alucard?!-_

_-Ama por favor ayúdeme, Victoria esta muriendo-_

_-No puede ser, hay que llevarla a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, Sebastián trae vendas-_

_-Si- Sebastián se va corriendo por las vendas_

_-Alucard sígueme-_

_La condesa también los sigue hasta la habitación, cuando entran a la habitación Alucard acuesta en la cama a Victoria, Integra le pide que salga. Minutos después llega Sebastián con las vendas, la Condesa se quita su abrigo y ayuda a Integra a quitarle el uniforme a Victoria para vendar sus heridas._

_Minutos después Integra y la Condesa sale de la habitación._

_-¿Cómo esta?-_

_-Esta muy débil pero lo que me extraña es que sus heridas no sanan-_

_-No puede ser-_

_-Alucard ¿Qué paso?-_

_-Nos encontramos con un grupo de ghouls y dos vampiros-_

_-¿De casualidad esos vampiros se llamaban Lilith y Beane?-_

_-Si, uno de ellos me dijo que se llamaba Beane, ¿Cómo lo supo?. Y sobre todo ¿Quién demonios es usted?-_

_-Seria mejor ir al despacho, Sebastián por favor quédate con Victoria-_

_-Si, Sir Integra-_

_Integra, la Condesa y Alucard se van al despacho en el trayecto Alucard mira a la Condesa, era joven y delgada; debería de tener entre 15 y 20 años, su piel era muy blanca, su cabello era plateado al igual que sus ojos, tenia puesto un vestido de tirantes de color blanco, aunque ahora se encontraba manchado de sangre de Victoria, también tenia un collar en forma de rosa blanca, los tres llegan al despacho._

_-¿Ya terminaste de verme?-_

_-Aun no responde a mi pregunta-_

_-Tienes un mal genio nosferatu Alucard, aunque dada la situación te entiendo-_

_-Alucard antes que nada cálmate para poderte explicar-_

_-Esta bien ama- Alucard respira profundo después se va a recargar en una de las paredes y cruza los brazos_

_-Bien ahora que estas calmado me presentare, soy la Condesa Helena. Mucho gusto en conocerlo Conde Alucard- la Condesa hace una reverencia al momento de presentarse_

_-¿Por qué me llama Conde?-_

_-Por que eras un Conde cuando eras un humano-_

_-Parece que me conoce…Condesa-_

_-Solo un poco, escuche de ti por otros vampiros y Victoria, aunque también lo investigue-_

_-¿Qué tiene que ver la chica policía con usted?-_

_-Bueno no quiero que se moleste pero ..soy la tutora de Victoria-_

_-¿Cómo que tutora?-_

_-Alucard yo te explico, la Condesa y Victoria se conocieron hace 30 años durante una misión. Habían aparecido un grupo de ghouls en una estación de metro, mande a Victoria a controlar la situación y ahí fue donde la Condesa y Victoria se conocieron-_

_La Condesa sonríe al momento de recordar ese día._

_-Aun recuerdo la cara de Victoria cuando me vio, para que entienda mejor le contare la historia-_

_Flashback_

_Era una noche lluviosa, había escuchado que unos ghouls estaban atacando una de las estaciones del metro, así que por curiosidad fui a ver la situación. Cuando llegue al lugar no había rastro alguno de los ghouls, todos habían sido exterminados. Aburrida y decepcionada por no llegar a tiempo me fui, de pronto vi a una chica de cabello corto y con uniforme correr por un callejón, de nuevo tuve curiosidad y fui a ver que pasaba._

_Cuando llegue vi como esa chica mataba a ese ghoul sin ningún problema pero me sorprendí cuando note que la chica vestía el uniforme de la Organización Hellsing, por lo que decidí acercarme a ella._

_-Buenas noches jovencita-_

_-¿Qué?..¿Quien es usted?- pregunta sorprendida Victoria y apuntando a la chica con su arma_

_-Tranquila jovencita no soy un enemigo-_

_-¿Cómo puedo estar segura?-_

_-Bueno si fuera un enemigo ya te hubiera atacado, no crees-_

_-Lo siento pero soy una mujer muy desconfiada, así que desconfió de todos los que no conozco-_

_-Ya veo-_

_-¿Usted es quien creo a estos ghouls?-_

_-No, para nada es mas para serte honesta odio a los ghouls-_

_-Entonces si usted no es quien los creo, ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?-_

_-Vine a ver la acción-_

_Victoria la veía con cara de desconfianza_

_-Veo que aun desconfías de mi y haces bien. En estos tiempos difícilmente se puede confiar en alguien.-_

_Victoria no bajaba su arma _

_-Veo que eres de la Organización Hellsing-_

_-¿Conoce a la Organización?-_

_-Por su puesto ustedes se volvieron bastantes famosos después de destruir a Millennium y salvar a Londres-_

_-¿Cómo sabe de Millennium?-_

_-Eso es algo que no te puedo decir, pero puedes permanecer tranquila ya que no veo a la Organización Hellsing como mi enemigo- le sonríe a Victoria _

_-Bueno me tengo que ir, fue un gusto conocerla jovencita- dicho esto la chica desaparece después de que un tornado de pétalos de rosas la cubrieran._

_Victoria se apresura a regresar a la Organización, cuando llega se apresura a ir al despacho de Integra para entregarle su informe y contarle su encuentro con una extraña joven pero al abrir la puerta del despacho se lleva una gran sorpresa._

_-¿Pero que…?-_

_-Hola jovencita nos vemos de nuevo- la saludaba la joven con una sonrisa dulce_

_-Bienvenida Seras-_

_-Ama ella….-_

_-Tranquila ella no es nuestra enemiga-_

_Victoria ve confundida a Integra, la joven lo nota y se acerca a ella._

_-Soy un vampiro pacifista por lo cual no tendrás que preocuparte por que algún día ataque a la Organización o lastime a tu ama-_

_Victoria voltea a ver a Integra quien con una seña le dio a entender que la joven le estaba diciendo la verdad._

_-Fue un gusto conocerla Sir Integra-_

_-Lo mismo digo Condesa-_

_-Hasta luego y espero poderte ver de nuevo jovencita- la Condesa hace una reverencia y sale del despacho._

_-Ama no entiendo nada-_

_-Veras Victoria ella al igual que nosotros estaba detrás de Millennium, al enterarse que fueron derrotados por nosotros nos vino a dar las gracias-_

_-Es raro que un vampiro haga eso-_

_-Lo se pero por lo que me conto Millennium los tenia como enemigos al igual que nosotros-_

_-¿Tenían? Eso quiere decir que ella…-_

_-Si, ella estaba en una organización pero a diferencia de nosotros su organización estaba formada por vampiros pacifistas. Ellos vivían en Canadá y protegían la seguridad de los humanos.-_

_-Pero un día apareció Millennium y quisieron iniciar una guerra como aquí, la Organización de la Condesa se enfrento a ellos para proteger a los humanos, pero lamentablemente sus compañeros murieron en la batalla, quedando solamente ella con vida- _

_-Y desde entonces ella los busco por muchos años, hasta que llego a Londres-_

_-Ya veo, supongo que en ese tiempo que busco a Millennium se sintió muy sola-_

_-Seguramente-_

_Al otro día Victoria salió a caminar al parque ya que Integra le había dicho que se podía tomar el día libre. Se sentó en una de las bancas del parque y miro que esa noche había muchas parejas, las cuales se les veía muy enamoradas. De pronto recordó a Alucard y se puso triste, hacia apenas un mes que el había desaparecido y ya lo extrañaba, quería que estuviera a su lado le hacia mucha falta._

_Recordó cuando por primera ves le regalo una dulce sonrisa y le acaricio su cabeza, realmente ese acto de su maestro le había sorprendido pero le había hecho muy feliz, tanto que había hecho que su corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente y tuviera una pequeña esperanza de que el la empezara a ver como mujer, de pronto una voz hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos._

_-Buenas noches jovencita-_

_-¿Usted?-_

_-Perdona por sacarte de tus pensamientos pero te vi triste-_

_-No se preocupe, estoy bien-_

_-Extrañas a tu maestro verdad-_

_-Si, hace un mes que desapareció-_

_-Pero deberías de saber que el volverá algún día-_

_-Si lo se, es solo que no soporto estar sola en la oscuridad-_

_-Te entiendo, estar solo en la oscuridad es una tormenta y una de las cosas que odiamos los vampiros-_

_-Mi ama me explico que usted perdió a todos sus compañeros cuando Millennium ataco Canadá-_

_-Si pero ellos mas que ser mi compañeros eran mis amigos, pero en fin ya me acostumbre a estar sola de nuevo-_

_Victoria la ve triste y busca la manera de animarla, la Condesa la mira y le sonríe._

_-No te preocupes por mi, estoy bien-_

_Victoria se sorprendió acaso ella le podía leer la mente_

_-Que hermosa noche estrellada no crees jovencita-_

_-Si, es una hermosa noche-_

_-Hace un momento usted dijo que la soledad es una de las cosas que odian los vampiros-_

_-Si-_

_-¿Qué mas odian los vampiros?-_

_La Condesa voltea a ver a Victoria con cara de confusión_

_-¿Qué es lo que sabes de nuestra especie?-_

_-Bueno se que no podemos estar bajo el sol, que tenemos que dormir en ataúdes con tierra de nuestro hogar para no debilitarnos, la sangre es nuestro alimento y que las balas de plata nos matan-_

_La Condesa la mira sorprendida_

_-¿Es todo lo que sabes de nuestra especie?-_

_-Si-_

_-¿Tu maestro nunca te explico nada?-_

_-No, solo me enseño como matar ghouls-_

_-¿En que estaba pensando su maestro a no explicarle nada de nuestra especie?- se preguntaba la Condesa_

_-Veras al principio nosotros podemos vivir solos en la oscuridad, pero con el pasar de los años la soledad se convierte en una tortura y nos hace querer tener un compañero que nos acompañe por toda la eternidad. También odiamos que vampiros de bajo nivel se crean superiores a nosotros, entre otras cosas.-_

_-Ya veo-_

_-Para serte honesta tendrías que estudiar sobre nuestra especie para que en el futuro sepas como protegerte-_

_-¿Por qué lo dice?-_

_-Supongo que notaste que los vampiros de Millennium eran diferentes-_

_-Si-_

_-Bueno pues en este mundo hay diferentes clases de vampiros y hay que saberse defender de todos ellos-_

_Victoria se queda sorprendida, en verdad no sabia nada de los demás vampiros y de pronto le cruzo una idea._

_-Bueno jovencita, me tengo que ir fue un placer platicar contigo- la Condesa se levanta y empieza a caminar._

_-Espere por favor-La condesa se da la vuelta y ve a Victoria_

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Me gustaría pedirle un favor-_

_-¿Un favor?-_

_-Si-_

_-¿Qué clase de favor?-_

_-Quiero que me enseñe mas cosas sobre los vampiros, quiero que cuando regrese mi maestro se sienta orgulloso de mi-_

_La Condesa se sorprende ante la determinación de Victoria, por lo que no evita sonreír y acercarse a ella._

_-Esta bien seré tu tutora pero solo con una condición-_

_-¿Cuál?-_

_-Que me llames por mi nombre-_

_-Si, de acuerdo pero no se como se llama-_

_La Condesa sonríe y le da la mano a Victoria _

_-Me llamo Helena-_

_Victoria también le sonríe y le da la mano_

_-Es un gusto conocerte Helena-_

_Fin Flashback_


	6. Parte VI

Parte VI

Alucard se quedo callado un momento después de terminar de escuchar la historia.

-Conde no quiero que piense que le quiero quitar a Victoria por que no es así, solamente me convertí en su tutora y amiga-

-¿Cómo se que me esta diciendo la verdad?-

-Veo que piensa que le estoy mintiendo, ahora veo por que Victoria no le dijo nada de mi cuando regreso, ella sabia perfectamente que usted se pondría así-

Alucard la mira con enojo por su comentario, la Condesa respira profundo.

-Mire Conde no me importa si me cree o no, pero si le digo que en estos momentos lo único que me importa es salvar a Victoria antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

-¿Por qué lo dice Condesa?-

-Por la vampira que ataco a Victoria-

-¿Qué es lo que sabe de ellos?- preguntaba Alucard

-Bueno empezare por Millennium, ustedes pensaron que Millennium solo tenia nueve miembros verdad-

-Si- contestaba Integra

-Ese fue su primer error, Millennium nunca tuvo nueve miembros en realidad eran once-

-¿Once?-preguntaba extrañada Integra

-Si, los dos últimos miembros de Millennium se llaman Beane y Lilith- la condesa camina hacia una pared y también se recarga

-Comenzare por hablarles primero de Beane-

Nació en Escocia y siendo muy joven decidió abandonar su hogar junto con su mujer, caminaron durante días hasta que el cansancio los venció. Se ocultaron en una oscura y profunda cueva, pasaron 25 años y esa cueva se convirtió en un cementerio para los viajeros que pasaban por ahí. Se dice que al principio Beane y su mujer subsistían con lo que les robaban a los viajeros que encontraban en el camino, primero les quitaban sus pertenecías y después los mataban. Conforme iba creciendo la familia comenzaron a devorar y beber sangre de sus victimas, cuando el rey de Escocia descubrió lo que hacia Swaney Beane y su familia ordeno que los mataran.

El ejercito del rey fue a donde se encontraban y asesinaron a toda la familia, excepto a Beane que logro escapar, se desconoce como es que Beane y su mujer se convirtieron en vampiros.

-¿Sabe cuales son sus poderes?-

-Si, con su mente puede provocarle daños a los cuerpos de sus victimas y también puede crear alucinaciones-

-Un momento hace un momento llamaste a Beane con otro nombre-

-Si, su verdadero nombre es Swaney-

-Entonces ese maldito se cambio de nombre-

-No, solo te dio su apellido, después de escapar de Escocia dejo de usar su nombre y ahora les hablare de Lilith-

-Hay muchas historias sobre Lilith, se dice que fue la primera esposa de Adán, antes que Eva y se le conoce como la madre oscura, ella usa su sangre para realizar magia poderosa, invoca poderes místicos y sabe como crear a otros como ella.-

-¿Cuáles son sus poderes?- preguntaba Integra

-Ella tiene una katana que esta cubierta con su sangre lo cual la convierte en un peligro, ya que si un oponente es herido con esa katana, sus heridas no sanaran ya sean humanos o vampiros-

-No puede ser, por eso las heridas de Victoria no sanan-

-Así es, pero hay algo mas que me preocupa a parte de las heridas-

-¿Qué Condesa?-

-Cuando estábamos limpiando a Victoria pude notar en su cuello una mordedura-

-¿Cómo que la mordieron?- preguntaba furioso Alucard

-Sospecho que Lilith mordió a Victoria para darle de su sangre-

-Condesa no me diga que ella…-

-Si, Sir Integra …sospecho que Lilith quiere convertir a Victoria en una de los suyos.-

-Maltita perra, la voy a matar-

-Conde espere, no va a ser tan fácil como usted cree-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Por que no son oponentes fáciles, además dígame ¿cuando estaban en el hospital usted noto la presencia de ellos dos?-

-No-

-Ya ve, eso fue debido a la magia de Lilith. Seguramente cubrió el cuerpo de Beane con su sangre para que ustedes no los detectaran.-

-¿La fotos que vio en mi escritorio fueron obras de esa mujer?-

-Si-

-¿Qué mas sabe de esos malditos?-

-Ellos se unieron a Millennium en la primera guerra mundial, cuando llego la segunda guerra mundial ellos también participaron

-Un momento cuando Walter y yo fuimos a destruir su base no estaban-

-Si estaban Conde, cuando usted y el mayordomo llegaron a la base de Millennium el mayor les ordeno a Lilith y a Beane que sacaran del laboratorio la fuente de sus vampiros artificiales-

-¿Su fuente?- preguntan Integra y Alucard

-Si, como creen que crearon a los vampiros artificiales-

-¿Cuál era su fuente?- pregunta Integra, pero la Condesa voltea a ver a Alucard dándole a entender que no podía responder a esa pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa Condesa?-

-Yo…no se si debería de decirles ya que tiene que ver con el Conde-

-¿Conmigo?-

-Si-

-¿Por qué tiene que ver conmigo?-

-Conde por favor no me haga hablar y pensemos en como salvara Victoria-

-¡No! Ahora mismo me va a decir por que esa información tiene que ver conmigo- Alucard camina rápidamente hacia donde estaba la Condesa y la toma de los brazos fuertemente.

-Conde por favor, cálmese por favor -

-Alucard suéltala la estas lastimando-

-No la soltare hasta que me diga por que esa fuente tiene que ver conmigo-

-No se lo diré, si lo hago usted saldrá herido-

Alucard le da una bofetada fuerte a la Condesa, provocado que le sangrara el labio-

-¡Alucard!, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Como te atreviste a golpear a la Condesa-

-Estoy bien Sir Integra, no se preocupe por mi-

Alucard sujetaba cada ves con mas fuerza a la Condesa hasta que termino por romperle los brazos. Integra a ver esto corrió y logro ponerse en medio de los dos, temía por la vida de la Condesa quien ahora se encontraba en el piso.

-¿Condesa esta bien?-

-Si-

-Ama quitase o si no-

-O si no que Alucard, también me vas a dar una bofetada y me romperás los brazos-

-Sir Integra por favor no provoque mas al Conde y esta bien usted gana pero solo le advierto una cosa Conde. Si después de saber el origen de los chips de los vampiros artificiales abandona a Victoria, no se lo perdonare-

-Condesa-

-La fuente del poder de los chips es su amante-

-¿Qué?-

Alucard se queda callado no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ella a quien amo era el origen de los chips artificiales.

Integra no entendía a quien se refería la Condesa, pero por la expresión que tenia Alucard, era alguien muy importante en su vida.

-No…no puede ser…ella…esto deber ser un error. Ella lleva muerta muchos años-

-Es verdad murió hace muchos años, pero el mayor sabia que ella había debido su sangre cuando quiso convertirse en vampiro, investigo donde había sido sepultara y profano su tumba-

Integra miraba con preocupación a Alucard que estaba cada ves mas en shock

-Usaron su cuerpo para realizar experimentos para poder crear a los humanos en vampiros. Después de varios años lograron crear el chip artificial, por eso el mayor ordeno que sacaran el cuerpo, ya que sabían que si usted lo veía seria su fin.-

-¿Don..donde esta ella?-

-No lo se, después el cuerpo desapareció después de que se termino la guerra-

Alucard aprieta las manos y se va dejando a la Condesa y a Integra en el despacho

-Alucard-

-Por eso no le quería decir nada al Conde-

-¿Ahora que pasara con Victoria y Alucard?. El aun esta en shock-

-No se preocupe por Victoria ,Sir Integra yo cuidare de ella y la protegeré de Lilith. Además tengo una idea de donde pueden estar ellos dos-

Alucard se encontraba en un cementerio viejo, recordando el día en que había conocido a su amante y el gran amor que le tenia. Nunca iba a perdonar a Millennium por haber profanado su tumba y haberla torturado con experimentos. Buscaría a esos dos vampiros, los torturaría y los obligaría decirle donde habían dejado su cuerpo para después matarlos lenta pero dolorosamente.


	7. Parte VII

**_Parte VII_**

Había pasado una semana desde el encuentro con Beane y Lilith, desde esa noche Alucard no había vuelto a la Organización y Victoria permanecía dormida.

La Condesa había propuesto que Victoria fuera vigilada las 24 horas, así que se Integra, Sebastián y ella turnaban para cuidarla. Cada día Victoria iba perdiendo su pulso y se volvía mas fría de lo que ya era.

-¿Dónde estará Alucard?- se preguntaba Integra cuando estaba en el cuarto con Victoria

Mientras tanto en un castillo viejo se encontraban Lilith y Beane

-Ya ha pasado una semana desde que le diste de tu sangre a esa chica policía-

-Si y a estas alturas ella ya es una de las mías-

-¿Crees que no sea de utilidad para nuestro ultimo enfrentamiento con Hellsing-

-Por supuesto, es mas te lo demostrare mañana en la noche-

-Bien-

De vuelta en la Organización Hellsing Sebastián le llevaba comida a Integra

-Sir Integra, ¿Puedo pasar?-

-Si, pasa Sebastián-

-Le traigo algo de comer-

-Gracias-

Sebastián pone la charola de la comida en la mesa que se encontraba en la habitación, después voltea y con una mirada de tristeza ve a Victoria.

-Ama , cree que Lord Alucard vuelva-

-No lo se Sebastián, la noticia que le dieron le afecto bastante. Tanto que ese día me sorprendí a ver su reacción; nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera-

-Entiendo que le afectara la noticia pero la señorita Victoria lo necesita-

-Lo se, pero me temo que el ya se olvido de ella-

-Pues yo espero que eso no pase, por que tarde o temprano el Conde se va a arrepentir-

-Condesa-

Alucard se encontraba en un pueblo abandonado, ya se había hecho de noche y había salido a buscar a Lilith y a Beane, en esos momentos el se encontraba ciego de odio, no quería saber nada de Hellsing, su ama, la Condesa ni de la chica policía. Lo único que el quería era recuperar el cuerpo de su amada y matar a esos vampiros, de pronto miro la luna y vio que esa era una hermosa luna.

De pronto comenzó a recordar cuando conoció a la chica policía, los momentos que había pasado con ella y lo preocupado que estaba cuando el cuartel fue atacado y ella cayo en el hechizo de Zorin y lo feliz que se puso al verla bien después de su regreso de su ultima misión en el océano.

También recordó como Victoria lo salvo de la muerte a manos de Anderson, en ese momento ella fue capaz de rescatarlo de esa oscuridad en la que se estaba sumergiendo, su voz se escuchaba tan afligida y a pesar de que ella estaba siendo también atacada por Anderson, ella nunca dejo de pronunciar su nombre.

Al empezar a recordar todo eso hizo que se le despejara la mente y comenzó a sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir con tan solo recordarla, hacia tiempo que no había vuelto a tener ese sentimiento, pero ese sentimiento no era de ahora, ese sentimiento había aparecido el día en que la conoció.

Era verdad que hace tiempo había tenido ese sentimiento por ella, después de su enfrentamiento con Van Hellsing ella se fue al lado de su esposo con el cual vivió y murió como humana. Ahora tenia a Victoria la cual lo necesitaba mas que nunca. Tenia que regresar de inmediato a la Organización, tenia que protegerla ya que no seria capaz de soportar perder a su amada de nuevo.

En la Organización Integra ya había terminado su turno de cuidar a Victoria, ahora era turno de la Condesa, cerro por un momento los ojos y sintió la presencia de alguien.

-Buenas noches Conde, pensé que no volvería-

-No iba a dejar a la chica policía sola-

-Sir Integra ha estado muy preocupada por usted- abre los ojos y ver que Alucard esta al lado de la cama

-Hablare con ella mañana, y ¿Cómo sigue la chica policía?-

-Mal cada ves esta mas débil y su pulso esta cada vez mas bajo, si continua así no creo que dure mucho-

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?-

-Si, de hecho Sir Integra y yo ya tenemos un plan, se lo diremos mañana- La Condesa ve a Alucard quien no quitaba su mirada de Victoria. Se levanta del sillón y sale de la habitación dejándolos solos.

-Chica policía perdóname por haberme ido y dejarte sola, pero a partir de ahora no te volveré a dejar-

En el pasillo Sebastián se encuentra con la Condesa

-Condesa ¿Paso algo con la señorita Victoria?-

-No, ella esta bien pero me salí de la habitación por que llego el Conde-

-¿Lord Alucard volvió?-

-Si y creí que era mas apropiado dejarlo solo con ella-

-Cuando se entere Sir Integra se pondrá feliz-

-Si-

A la mañana siguiente Sebastián le informa a Integra que Alucard había vuelto

-Menos mal, ahora podre estar un poco mas tranquila. Lo único que falta para que todo vuelva a la normalidad es que Victoria se recupere-

-Sir Integra –

-Si ,Condesa-

-Tenemos que decirle ya al Conde de nuestro plan, no debemos perder el tiempo-

-Eso quiere decir que ya los localizo-

-Si-

-Sebastián ¿Donde esta Alucard?-

-Esta con la señorita Victoria-

-Por favor ve por el y dile que venga que necesito hablar con el y tu quédate a cuidar a Victoria-

-Si- Sebastián sale de la oficina y se dirige rápidamente ala habitación donde se encontraban Alucard y Victoria

-Lord Alucard disculpe que lo moleste pero Sir Integra quiere hablar con usted, es urgente y no se preocupe por la señorita Victoria yo me quedare a cuidarla-

-Esta bien- Alucard desaparece y aparece en la oficina

-Ama, estoy de vuelta-

-Bienvenido Alucard-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Alucard en esta semana la Condesa y yo realizamos un plan-

-¿Y cual es?-

-Vamos a ir a la guarida de Lilith y Beane-

-¿Y como lo vamos a hacer? Yo los busque en este semana y no los pude encontrar-

-Bueno Conde usted no tenia esto- la Condesa le enseña a Alucard su collar en forma de rosa blanca

-No entiendo, ese es solo un collar-

-Si un collar que ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia, además este no es un collar cualquiera este es una brújula capaz de localizar vampiros al otro lado del mundo-

-Y aunque me costo una semana en localizarlos al fin los encontré-

-¿En donde están?-

-Están en un castillo abandonado-

Alucard al escuchar esto sonríe

-Dígame de una ves todo el plan-

-La Condesa y tu irán a su guarida, la Condesa se encargara de Lilith y tu de Beane. Asegúrate de que Beane no interfiera con la Condesa y Lilith-

-¿Ese es el plan? ¿Qué pasa con la chica policía, no la vamos a salvar de esa maldita perra?-

-No se preocupe Conde yo me encargare de liberar a Victoria de la magia de Lilith-

Victoria comienza a respirar agitadamente, Sebastián se acerca a ver que estaba pasando y ve que ella no solo estaba respirando agitadamente, también estaba sudando y tenia mucha fiebre.

-Señorita Victoria, por favor resista iré por Sir Integra-

Sebastián se da la vuelta para salir cuando de pronto victoria abre los ojos y se levanta de la cama, Sebastián siente como un frio aterrador recorre por todo su cuerpo, voltea lentamente y ve a Victoria de pie. Pero su mirada estaba completamente perdida, era como si alguien la estuviera manipulando.

Lilith desde su castillo le daba ordenes a Victoria, esta toma su arma que estaba recargada en una de las esquinas del cuarto y apunto a Sebastián.

-Mátalo-susurraba Lilith en la mente de Victoria

-Señorita Victoria-

Victoria le apunta con su arma y le dispara, Sebastián logra esquivar el ataque. En el despacho Alucard, la Condesa e Integra escuchan el disparo y corren rápidamente a la habitación. Cuando llegan ven a Victoria apuntándole a Sebastián, al notar su presencia les dispara varias veces sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Afortunadamente los tres también logran esquivar el ataque.

-Victoria regresa- se da la media vuelta y sale por la ventana dejando el cuarto desecho

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos, acaso esa era Victoria la que todos conocían.

-Ama esta bien-

-Si Alucard, Sebastián-

-Estoy bien Sir Integra-

-Condesa-

-También estoy bien-

-¿Qué le paso a la chica policía? ¿Por qué nos disparo?-

-Lilith la convirtió en una de ellos-

-¿Qué?- Alucard, Sebastián e Integra se sorprenden

-Temo que nos tendremos que enfrentar a Victoria en esta ultima batalla-decía la Condesa

No eso no era verdad Alucard no quería enfrentarse a Victoria, no seria capaz de lastimarla.

-Condesa aun la podemos salvar verdad-

-No lo se Conde, una ves que Lilith convierte a alguien en uno de ellos, difícilmente vuelve a la normalidad-

Alucard sintió que era el fin para el, no quería perder a Seras

-Tenemos que darnos prisa e ir por ella-

-Si-

En el viejo castillo Victoria ya había llegado con Lilith y Beane quienes ya la estaban esperando.

-Muy buena chica, lo hiciste muy bien-

-Vaya tenias razón ya es una de las nuestras-

-Te lo dije-

-Muy bien ahora iremos por la cabeza de la líder de Hellsing y este linda oficial nos ayudara-

Ambos vampiros se empiezan a reír, Alucard y la Condesa ya iban en camino al castillo, cuando de pronto la Condesa se detiene.

-¿Qué pasa Condesa?-

-Conde quiero que tenga muy en claro que mientras Victoria este bajo el control de Lilith, será nuestra enemiga y al igual que ellos, ella nos atacara sin tocarse el corazón como lo hice hace unas horas-

-Lo se pero aun así yo no la podre lastimar-

-Conde quiero que me responda esta pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que siente por Victoria?-

-¿A que se refiere? Ella es mi sirviente-

-¿Esta seguro?-

Alucard se queda callado un rato

-Conde yo se por que convirtió a Victoria en vampiro, se que Sir Integra y el anterior mayordomo le han preguntado su motivo por el cual la convirtió en draculina y usted les ha dado respuestas sin sentido-

-¿Y usted como lo sabe?-

-Por que uno de mis poderes es poder ver los recuerdos de las personas y yo se cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella y ella siente lo mismo por usted-

Alucard solamente se queda callado, mientras la Condesa comienza a caminar

-Conde le prometo que hare lo imposible por liberar a Victoria, pero si no lo logro….-

-Por favor ya no siga-

Alucard sabia lo que quería decir la Condesa pero si ella no lograba salvar a Victoria, el lo haría aun si le costaba la vida. Mientras en el castillo Lilith, Beane y Victoria estaban afuera.

-jajajajajaja esto se va a poner interesante-

-Si mi amor, ellos ya vienen hacia aquí-

-En verdad son unos idiotas por venir-

-Este lugar será su tumba y nuestro nuevo miembro nos ayudara a enterrarlos-


	8. Parte VIII

**Parte VIII**

_La Condesa y Alucard ya se encontraban en el lugar donde se encontraba el castillo, ambos miraron a su alrededor para ver si no había enemigos, pero todo permanecía tranquilo._

_-El castillo esta protegido por alguna clase de magia-_

_-Así es Conde Lilith protege el castillo con su poder -_

_-No puedo sentir la presencia de la chica policía-Pensaba Alucard_

_-¿Pasa algo Conde?-_

_-No, nada-_

_-Bueno romperé el hechizo de protección- Alucard ve que los ojos de la Condesa cambian de color plateado a rojo, ella comienza a decir un hechizo y de su collar comienzan a salir pétalos de rosas que vuelan hacia el castillo, estos lo rodean y Alucard puede ver la barrera que había protegiendo el castillo, minutos después se rompe en pedazos._

_-Ya podemos entrar al castillo Conde-_

_Alucard y la Condesa entran al castillo, cuando ya estaban adentro ven que el castillo llevaba años desocupado, pero lo que mas le inquietaba era el silencio que había. _

_-Condesa no hay que bajar la guardia-_

_-No-_

_-Buenas noches, veo que fueron capaces de romper la barrera que puse en el castillo-_

_-Lilith-_

_-Mis respetos Condesa, nunca me imagine que tendría esa clase de poder-_

_-¿Dónde esta la chica policía?- preguntaba enfadado Alucard_

_-¿Tanto le preocupa su esclava, Conde?-_

_Alucard saca sus armas y le apunta a Lilith_

_-Es de mala educación apuntar un arma contra una hermosa mujer Conde -_

_-Beane-_

_-Dígame Conde, no le gustaría mejor saber donde esta el cuerpo de su amante-_

_Alucard se queda callado y la Condesa interviene_

_-¿Por qué no mejor nos entregan a Victoria? Y tal vez les perdonemos la vida-_

_-jajajajajaja que bromista Condesa pero por que mejor no le preguntamos a la oficial si se quiere ir con ustedes-_

_Lilith llama a Victoria y esta baja las escaleras_

_-Chica Policía-_

_Lilith se acerca a Victoria y la abraza acto que le disgusta a Alucard_

_-¡Quita tus malditas manos de ella!-_

_-Vamos Conde no se moleste, ¿Dime oficial te quieres ir con ellos o te quedas con nosotros?-_

_Victoria permaneció un rato callada y después saco su arma para apuntar a Alucard y a la Condesa._

_-Chica Policía- Alucard no podía creer lo que estaba viendo Victoria lo apuntaba con su arma._

_-Como pueden ver la oficial ya tomo su decisión- sonreía Lilith_

_-¡Maldita te matare!- Alucard comienza a dispararle a Lilith pero esta llama a Victoria para que se pongo de escudo. Alucard al ver esto deja de disparar_

_-¿Qué ocurre Conde?, no dijo que me iba a matar-_

_-¡Maldita como te atreves a usar a la chica policía como tu escudo!-_

_-Bueno Conde, pues ese es uno de los propósitos por la que la convertí en uno de nosotros-_

_-¡Maldita!-_

_-Oficial mata a Alucard-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-¡Conde cuidado!- _

_Victoria comienza a disparara a Alucard y este esquiva todos los ataques, la Condesa también comienza a atacar a Lilith mientras que Beane solo observa._

_Alucard no quiere lastimar a Victoria pero de alguna manera se la tenia que quitar de encima para eliminar a Beane, por lo que desaparece y aparece detrás de Victoria, dándole un golpe en la cabella con una de sus armas, para después desaparecer y aparecer detrás de Beane quien ya lo esperaba._

_-Vaya vaya así que dejo inconsciente a la oficial para venir por mi-_

_-Primero te matare a ti y después a tu maldita amante-_

_- jajajajajaja ¿Realmente cree que me va a poder matar?-_

_-¿Por qué no lo probamos?-_

_Beane desaparece y le ordena a Victoria que se levante y se dirija a los calabozos, esta de inmediato se levanta y se va._

_-¡Maldito cobarde, regresa!- Alucard al ver que Victoria se levanta la sigue, ya en los calabozos Beane aparece detrás de Victoria._

_-Eres un maldito cobarde, como se te ocurre ocultarte detrás de una mujer-_

_-Bueno Conde ella es mi escudo y mi arma después de todo-_

_-¿Tu arma?-_

_-Si, ella será el arma que lo mate-_

_-No pienso permitirte que la continúes manipulando-_

_Alucard comienza a disparar pero Beane se oculta tras de Victoria, Alucard decide que seria mejor dejar de usar sus armas si quería mantener con vida a Victoria. Guarda sus armas y libera sus sellos, el lugar se pone mas oscuro de lo que se encontraba. Beane se mantiene en alerta para contra atacar, mientras que Lilith continuaba enfrentándose a Helena, Lilith había sacado su espada y lamentablemente llevaba la ventaja._

_-Esta pelea me recuerda a la que tuve con la oficial, a pesar de que ella estaba cansada nunca se rindió- sonreía Lilith_

_-Claro que nunca se iba a rendir, ella es una chica fuerte-_

_- jajajajajaja si fuera fuerte no habría caído tan fácilmente en mi hechizo-_

_-Sobre ese hechizo yo que tu no estaría tan confiada-_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?-_

_-Ya lo veras-_

_Lilith quedo inquieta por el comentario de Helena, ella estaba muy segura de que Victoria permanecería por siempre bajo su control, Beane logra percibir la presencia de Alucard antes de que este lo ataque y lo llega a herir._

_-Pero como…-_

_-Sorprendido Conde-_

_-¿Cómo fue que…?-_

_-Por que llevo su sangre-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Vera el mayor nos inserto piel de su amante por lo cual adquirimos una pequeña porción de su sangre, lastima que no pudimos obtener parte de sus poderes-_

_-Maldición si eso es verdad me será difícil acabar con el- se decía Alucard_

_De pronto Beane saca su guadaña de su cuerpo y comienza a atacar a Alucard pero antes le ordena a Victoria que se convierta en su escudo y esta obedece._

_Alucard observa cuidadosamente cada uno de los movimientos de Beane para poder crear en una estrategia, después de un largo análisis Alucard se transforma en una sombra, Beane trata de sentir su presencia cuando lo encuentra ve que la sombra atrapa a Victoria llevándosela del lugar._

_Después aparece frente a el y saca sus armas para comenzar a dispararle, Helena y Lilith continuaban con su enfrentamiento pero esta ves ambas estaban mal heridas, Helena se logra comunicar con Alucard telepáticamente y le dice que se tiene que dar prisa en destruir a Beane para que pueda darle de nuevo su sangre a Victoria, ya que ese era uno de los requisitos para liberarla de Lilith._

_Alucard le pregunta de por que la prisa y esta le responde diciéndole que la victima de Lilith duraba nueve días con la sangre de esta el hechizo jamás se rompería y oficialmente Victoria pasaría a ser su enemiga y faltaban una hora para que dieran las 12:00 y se cumpliera el noveno día._

_Alucard alarmado ante esta noticia se apresura a terminar con Beane, continua disparándole hasta terminar sus balas y sin darle oportunidad de recuperarse, lo toma por el cuello y le arranca un brazo, después toma su guadaña y le corta un pie._

_-Decías que no te podía vencer, pero mírate tu cuerpo esta cubierto de mis balas y haz perdido un brazo y pie-_

_-Eso no es nada Conde, pronto me volveré a regenerar-_

_-Y crees que te daré tiempo para que lo hagas- sonreía Alucard_

_-¿Qué piensa hacer?-_

_-Te hare pagar por lo que tu y tu amante le hicieron a la chica policía-_

_Alucard atraviesa a Beane y le saca su corazón, después con la guadaña le corta la cabeza, cuando la cabeza es cortada el cuerpo de Beane comienza a arder. Alucard se da prisa en ir con Victoria y le informa a la Condesa que Beane ha muerto._

_Lilith siente la muerte de Beane y pega un horroroso grito_

_-Es una lastima que te quedaras sin tu amante-_

_-Malditos sean todos ustedes, pero ni crean que esto se va a quedar así esa maldita oficial aun esta bajo mi control-_

_-Te equivocas el Conde le dará de nuevo su sangre-_

_-Pero eso no basta para romper mi hechizo-_

_-Lo se, pero lo debilita a tal grado que al momento de ponerle el pétalo de la rosa mixta el hechizo se rompe por completo-_

_-Maldita quien eres…..-_

_-Soy la Condesa Helena o mejor conocida como la asesina Horton-_

_-No puede ser, se supone que la Condesa Helena Horton había muerto hace muchos años junto con su familia-_

_-Pues ya ves que no es así, esa noche sobreviví pero lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti-_

_Helena invoca pétalos de rosas y desaparece, Lilith la busca por todos lados pero no logra ubicarla, de pronto aparece frente a ella y antes de que esta reaccione Helena le arrebata su espada y le corta la cabeza._

_Alucard levanta a Victoria que se encontraba desmayada y en el piso, le desabrocha los botones del cuello de su cuello, ve la marca que le había hecho hace 30 años y la muerde._

_Después la toma entre sus brazos y la lleva donde estaba la Condesa, cuando llegan a la entrada Alucard ve que la Condesa esta muy lastimada y a punto de morir._

_-Condesa-_

_-Veo que ya la mordió-_

_-Si-_

_-Quiero que coloque a Victoria dentro de un circulo que hare con mi sangre-_

_-Si-_

_Helena crea un circulo con signos alrededor y le indica a Alucard que ponga a Victoria, después con su propia sangre invoca una rosa mixta, la rosa era mitad morada y mitad negra, ella entra al circulo junto a Victoria. Después empieza a decir unas palabras, el circulo junto con los signos se iluminan y comienzan a girar, los signos que estaban en el circulo se imprimen en los pétalo de la rosa. Con mucho cuidado se inca y le introduce la los pétalos a Victoria mientras continuaba diciendo unas palabras aunque por un momento estuvo a punto de desmayarse por lo débil que estaba, cuando los pétalos entraban a la boca de Victoria su cuerpo se ilumino, después de un rato el cuerpo de Victoria volvió a la normalidad y el circulo desapareció._

_-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta confundido Alucard_

_-Fue un ritual para liberar a Victoria del poder de Lilith –_

_-Entonces…. ¿La chica policía ya estará bien?-_

_-Si, cuando despierte continuara siendo tu esclava- Helena comienza a escupir sangre_

_-Condesa-_

_-Me alegra ver que si pudimos salvar a Victoria….Conde hay algo que me gustaría pedirle-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Por favor cuide de ella y no la deje sola-_

_-No necesita pedírmelo, ya que lo hare-_

_-También hay otra cosa que me gustaría …..- continua tosiendo sangre_

_-Por favor quíteme mi collar y déselo a Victoria-_

_Alucard se acerca a la Condesa y con cuidado le quita su collar_

_-¿Quién es en realidad usted?-_

_-Soy la Condesa Helena Horton-_

_-No puede ser usted es….-_

_-Si, soy igual que usted-_

_-Tengo que sacarlas de aquí-_

_-No, ya es demasiado tarde para mi, solo dese prisa en sacar a Victoria. Este lugar debe ser destruido-_

_-Entiendo, gracias por ayudarme a rescatarme a la chica policía y por volverla a la normalidad-_

_-No me tiene que dar las gracias, así como para usted es su sirviente para mi es mi amiga. Adiós Conde-_

_Alucard toma a Victoria y salen del castillo, Helena cierra los ojos y comienza a recordar los momentos que paso con Victoria, al abrir sus ojos el castillo comienza a arder en llamas. Alucard ve arder el castillo y jura que no volvaria a dejar a Victoria pasara lo que pasara._


	9. Parte IX

**Parte IX**

Había pasado una semana desde la lucha contra Lilith y Beane, Victoria aun se encontraba durmiendo pero esta ves se notaba que estaba mejor.

Un día Victoria despierta en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y ve a su lado a Integra, quien se alegra verla bien.

-Seras me alegra mucho que despertaras-

-Ama-

-Tranquila tienes que descansar-

-Ama ….¿Que paso?-

-¿No recuerdas nada?-

-Lo único que recuerdo es la misión a la que nos mando a mi maestro y a mi-

-Ya veo, Victoria tienes que ser muy fuerte y no quiero que te sientas culpable-

-Ama me esta asustando-

Integra le comienza a contar a Victoria todo lo que había pasado después de la misión, Victoria no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y se comenzó a sentir culpable por todo lo que había hecho en contra de la Organización y de su ama pero lo que mas le dolió fue saber que su única amiga había muerto después de salvarla.

No pudo evitar llorar y se tapo la cara con sus manos, Integra no sabe que palabras decirle para hacer que Victoria no se sienta tan mal. Le pone en las piernas el collar y una carta que le dejo Helena, para después salir de la habitación. En el pasillo se encontraba Alucard quien también sufría al escuchar el llanto de Victoria, quería entrar a la habitación pero Integra le dice que lo mejor seria dejarla sola para que se calmara un poco.

Cuando Victoria se calmo tomo el collar, abrió la carta y la comenzó a leer.

_Hola Victoria si estas leyendo esto significa que estoy muerta, no quiero que te culpes por mi muerte ni mucho menos por los actos que hiciste. Tu estabas siendo controlada por Lilith por lo que no eres culpable de nada._

_Recuerdas el día que me preguntaste por mi pasado y yo te dije que te contaría todo cuando llegara el momento, pues ahora te lo contare._

_Mi nombre completo es Condesa Helena Horton, era la hija menor del Conde Albert y la Condesa Eva, tenia un hermano mayor llamado Víctor, todos vivíamos en Italia en al año 1580, mi familia era descendiente de vampiros pero mi familia era pacifista._

_Una noche un grupo de vampiros entro a nuestro castillo a atacarnos, mi hermano me saco por un pasaje secreto mientras el y mis padres se quedaban a luchar. Esa noche toda mi familia fue asesinada, años después viaje a Canadá y conocí a una Organización de vampiros pacifistas al igual que yo, ellos me aceptaron y se convirtieron en mis amigos y familia, hasta que llego Millennium y de nuevo me quede sola._

_Perseguí a Millennium para vengar la muerte de mis amigos y fue por eso que llegue a Londres y cuando me entere que Hellsing había acabado con ellos los busque para agradecerles._

_Después de mi agradecimiento a Hellsing tenia planeado irme, hasta esa noche cuando te volví a ver y me pediste que me convirtiera en tu tutora, con el paso de los días me encariñe contigo y te comencé a ver como una amiga, por eso no me arrepiento de haber muerto para salvarte._

_Ahora ya no volverás a estar sola en la oscuridad, el Conde estará a tu lado de nuevo y ambos se harán compañía. Como obsequio te dejo mi hogar y todo lo que hay en el junto con mi collar, se que para ti todo esto te será difícil de superar pero Sir Integra, el mayordomo Sebastián y tu maestro estará ahí para apoyarte._

_Victoria fui muy feliz por tener a una amiga como tu y me alegro de haber venido a Londres y aunque este muerta siempre estaré en tu corazón._

_ATT: Helena_

Victoria abrazo fuerte la carta y el collar para continuar llorando, horas después Integra fue a la habitación a ver a Victoria y ve que esta haciendo sus maletas.

-Victoria-

-Ama-

-¿Qué haces?-

-Ama … me voy de la Organización-

-¿Por qué? Si es por lo que paso ya te dije que tu no tienes la culpa-

-Lo mismo me dice Helena en su carta pero aun así no dejo de sentirme culpable, fui capaz de apuntarle a usted, a Sebastián, Helena y a mi maestro-

-Pero eso fue por que estabas siendo manipulada-

-Pero…-

-Victoria por favor no nos dejes, te lo suplico- Integra abraza a Victoria y esta comienza a llorar

-Nadie en la Organización te odio, al contrario te queremos y te apoyaremos. No te dejaremos sola en esto-

-Maestra…gracias-

-Siempre contaras con nosotros Victoria, siempre-

En la noche Victoria sale a caminar para despejar un poco su mente, llevaba puesta ropa negra y el collar de Helena, de pronto escucha pasos y voltea a ver quien es.

-Maestro-

-Hola chica policía, mi ama me conto que te querías ir-

-Si-

-¿Aun piensas que no mereces estar aquí?-

-Si-

Alucard se acerca a Victoria pero esta le da la espalda

-Mírame a la cara y dime si todavía te quieres ir-

-Yo…-

Alucard la toma por el brazo y la obliga a que lo vea, cuando Victoria ve a Alucard se sorprende a ver que este tenia una mirada triste.

-Ma…maestro-

-Por favor Victoria no te vayas-

-Maestro usted puede conseguir otra sirviente mas eficaz que yo-

-¡No digas tonterías yo no quiero a otra humana que no seas tu!-

-¿Qué?-

-Victoria que no te haz dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti desde el primer día en que te conocí-

-Maestro yo….-

Victoria no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ella siempre pensó que el nunca la había visto como mujer pero se equivoco, no pudo evitar que de nuevo le salieran lágrimas, Alucard a ver que ella comenzaba a llorar la abrazo.

-Maestro yo… siempre creí que nunca me miraría como mujer-

-Tonta no debiste pensar así-

-Es que usted siempre me trataba con tanta frialdad-

-Y lo siento pero en un principio no quería aceptar mis sentimientos y después no quería que nadie supiera lo que sentía por ti, ya que te podían usar en mi contra-

-Entonces en verdad usted si me ama-

-Tonta no te lo acabo de decir-

-Maestro, maestro por favor dígame que esto no es un sueño-

-No lo es… Victoria-

Victoria abraza fuerte a Alucard y llora mas, Alucard toma el rostro de Victoria la ve por unos minutos y después la besa. Ella al sentir ese beso sintió que su corazón comenzaba a vivir como si estuviera viva, después ambos se separan.

-Victoria por favor prométeme que nunca volverás a pensar en irte de la Organización-

-Se lo prometo maestro-

Fin


End file.
